Glompage!
by HeartofDragon
Summary: A struggling young authoress, a magic chest that makes dreams reality,and an angry demon man and little girl trapped in the middle. what will the newly empowered Authoress do with her new guests? time only knows.
1. Chapter 1

**hi all! I honestly dont know where im going with this, im just writing and what ever comes, comes! i hope you enjoy it!**

**ohh and no i dont own inuyasha or any of them, i wish i did, but i dont, so get over it! okay read on!**

An aspiring authoress twirled her pencil in the air thinking blandly to herself.

"Now what will I write about?" as she was having a major brain fart and forgot everything almost immediately.

"Come on HoD think." she mumbled now thumping the pencil into here head trying to awake the slumbering thoughts.

"Ahhhgggg! I cant take it any more! I need inspiration! Real inspiration! An epiphany! All I got is idle thoughts..." she said throwing the pencil across the room, making it stick in the wall with a collection of other sharp objects already thrown, including a knife, a letter opener and an old french fry.

"sigh proof fast foods deadly..." she said staring at the french fry as her cat crashed into the room knocking over the row of bishi pictures she had on the wall, the finally stooping just short of her favorite.

"Damn it cat! You almost knocked over sesshy!" she said clambering to her feet and picking up the pictures, all with faint lip marks pressed upon them.

"Ahh my bishi's I am sorry, stupid cat, I'll get her back, she needs a bath very soon now." she thought evilly staring down at the orange cat, now looking at her with concern. After gingerly replacing them to their rightful places, she paused to look at the last one, straitening it on its shelf and smiling.

"Damn your fine, now if only you were real, a simple glance would make me happy." she sighed woefully, taking her place back in her chair as she then picked up a stress ball on her desk and resumed her frustrated pondering. She spun back to the computer and gave the ball a gentle toss behind her, which landed on a ruler with a light thud. Giving it another thought she turned to make sure everything was alright, she had terrible luck lately. Seeing how the stress ball landed on the ruler half over a flash light puzzled her for a moment when she caught her cat hunkering down for a pounce. She grew nervous at the sight.

"Aww man you can't be serious." she mumbled as the cat pounced, landed on the ruler and sent the ball flying across the room onto the bookshelf, knocking over a book, which began to tumble into more books, that fell down into a shelf of old artifacts including a chest she got from a strange but kind old homeless lady, that also began crashing down, which then tumbled onto her shelf of bishi pictures..

"crud..." she thought as the whole mess fell down on top of each other with a loud crash.

"Damn you you stupid cat im gonna KILL you!" she screamed as the cat hi-tailed it. "sigh now I gotta clean this up, id better get started..." she fumbled through the piled on things digging through them until a few mysterious items began popping up, that she had never seen before but knew exactly what they were. First was a bag, a simple looking bag, with peculiar markings on it, she picked it up and twirled it.

"Is this my bag of all carrying? From my stories?" she said looking at it, it was one of the universal items she used, her main character was always the same person, based loosely off of herself, and she used a lot of the same things and characters over and over again, but liked putting them in different positions and stories.

"that's ridiculous" she said setting the bag to her side then pulling out a book, that again she'd never seen, written in a language she never studied yet seemed to understand... "now this is starting to get strange..." she said, then pulling out a large staff from seemingly no where. "The tri cobra staff?" she said setting it with the egyptian spell book of " all magic". It was getting more and more bizarre to her, but she just about cracked up laughing when her hand came upon the next item. "Oh come on, my warpy ball of reality warpyness? What the hells is going on here?" she said setting it in the pile then picking up yet another odd object, this time though it was a rather antic looking chest that a really nice, but decidedly crazy homeless lady insisted on her having, just before dying. She'd never been able to open it, but it now sat top up with a letter laid inside.

"What this?" she wondered gingerly picking up the note. Inside was written,

_Dear darling, you were so kind when no one else was, you liked me despite my oddities and you shared your time with this old woman, you don't know what that means to me, you're an angel, and when you read this, I will be able to return your kindness, and I will be your angel, I hope this chest brings you what you wish, it brought to me what I wished, a true friend, goodbye, my darling angel, I will miss you._"

Teary eyed she folded the letter and pulled it to her chest, then realized, the woman had never told her her name, in the time she had known her, not once did they exchange names.

"What a special lady..." she said, then turning to the pile of items laying next to her, this is amazing. She picked up the chest and set it gingerly on her desk, next to the picture of Sesshomaru she had fished up from the pile. She continued filtering through the pile, quietly now, thinking of the kind old woman, forgetting why she was cleaning up a big pile of stuff as well, and finding a few other things from her stories. After she was satisfied with her cleaning job she set her special new items to the side, leaned on her desk and headed for bed, it was late and she had to go to school at the local college in the morning. She glance back one more time, smiling at the chest and remembering the old woman fondly, "thank you, madam" she flicked off the light and turned her back, not noticing the picture began to glow lightly.

Meanwhile...

"Sesshomaru sama! Wait for me! Where are you going all the sudden!" a grey green impish creature said calling after the much taller man.

"Silence Jaken." the man commanded, continuing to move forward at a quick speed. Truth was something was bothering him, though he couldn't figure out what, it was as if someone or something was calling to him, but no matter what he did the feeling wouldn't go away.

"Lord Sesshomaru? What's the matter?" a small girl wondered, jogging up to stand at his side.

"Its not of your concern Rin." he finished, secretly enjoying her concern for his well being. Sesshomaru was setting a quick walking pace and only Rin with her unyielding energy could keep up. They soon found them selves feeling more and more drawn somewhere, and Sesshomaru was growing more agitated by the minute because he couldn't figure out what it was. As the night passed on the two found them selves drenched in light, then being forcibly pulled from their world into another.

CRASH!

"Hnuh? Wasss goin' on?" HoD slurred peering through sleepy eyes, stumbling out of bed and numbly walking towards the sound. Flicking on the light she saw a terrified little girl and a confused and obviously annoyed man, in a white kimono staring at her.

"Wha'? Isat se... naw I still gotsa be sleeping..." she said blinking and turning to flick the light back off as the man spoke.

"Woman! Why did you call us here? Tell this one immediately!" the man demanded.

"Hnuh?" she stared back at him, slowly coming to realize she was indeed awake, and the man in front of her was none other than her beloved Sesshomaru. "I did? Y- your Sesshomaru", she said dumbfounded then turned her attention to the little girl, "and your Rin aren't you?"

"Uhuh, how'd you know?" the meek little voice returned. She couldn't really continue her sleepy mind had already been blown, she could feel the adrenalin rushing through her veins now, this was him, them! The real them! It was all she could do to keep standing. In her mind was screaming one thought..."_total glompage!" _

"Don't just stand there you moronic woman, answer me, or your life ends!" he said pulling back ready for an attack.

"Excuse me?" she said finally snapping to reality, that indeed a full grown, supposedly human hating demon man was now threatening her, in her home. "This is my home, don't threaten me, fluffy." she taunted, desperately wanting to touch the fluff that made her call him that.

"I am not fluffy." he stated lunging at her to take his sword to her head and threaten her properly. However, to both their surprise, a bangle she had put on and forgotten to remove came to her rescue, blocking his attack.

"Hey this things nifty!" she chimed as he backed away a step.

"Why did you call me here!" he repeated. She looked at him, knowing he couldn't do much damage and sauntered over to the pile of her special new items.

"Look now poochie man, I did not call you here, this chest did." she said placing her hand confidently on the box, which had mysteriously closed. "And to be honest, I don't know how to send you back, this is all new to me too, so your gonna hafta deal."

"I will never cooperate with you human." he said cooly, staring at her angrily.

"Oh really, I don't think you get it, you, _have_ to listen to me, that brand new leather collar says so."

"What collar?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"The one your about to wear silly!" she said, snatching up the black control collar from her all too useful bag and simultaneously activating her favorite new toy. (The warpy ball of reality warpyness) they were instantly in a small, floating new bubble world, lined with levers on the side of HoD.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"This is my own little world." She said with a smile, pulling a lever with a chain hanging off of it, which then bound Sesshomaru tightly, the walking casually up to him and slipping on the leather collar. "And in my world I am queen, so get used to it." she said with a smile as the man looked back at her, not mad per say, but completely floored at the woman's peculiar powers.

**In case you didnt fugure it out, HoD is again based off of me, and the repeat charactor I use is the main charactor in my story, journey to a near and faroff world. i hope you enjoyed it, it was fun to write!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! chapter two of glompage is up! gotta lot going on in this one! including embarassing sesshomaru! YAY!**

"Well! Now that that's over with, I must get some more sleep, I have school tomorrow, and I am NOT going to fall asleep in a class I gotta pay for!" pressing a large button, seeming to be the only one, they were all back in the room they started in. Rin had watched the whole show from outside the bubble and giggled lightly in her hands, trying desperately to hold it in.

"Lord Sesshomaru, that looks good on you!" she giggled, looking towards the woman, who smiled broadly back.

"You know little one, your right, it does look good on him!" she chuckled, gathering up all remaining items on the floor and heading out.

"Wait, what are you going to do now?" he asked, still in a state of shock.

"What you think im gonna do? I going to bed, and taking my stuff with me, and you, are going to stay here until I come back."

"Oh really? How do you expect to keep me here?" he inquired smugly (or as smugly as he ever did)

"Well lessee... there's gotta be a spell in here somewhere... Oh here we go!" she said thumbing through the large book. "A room sealing spell, guaranteed to keep anything captive for at least ten hours!"

"Your going to lock me in here that long? You wench don't you dare!"

"Now now don't be so testy... and don't call me that, if you want to call me something, call me HoD, everyone else does..."

"Foul woman I'll call you whatever I wish!"

"Well your choice, but just for that, your gonna stay in there all day tomorrow too! Good night!" she cooed, pulling off the spell easily, locking demon man and little girl in the small room the rest of the night.

"Well now what lord Sesshomaru?"

"Rin, don't ask me, be quiet." Rin could tell he was flustered, but delighted in the way he had been utterly defeated by a strange human woman.

Waking in the morning HoD, also on occasion going by her character name K.C. , found herself oddly tired with jewelry still attached to her. Like a lot of people her mind was very foggy in the morning, and it took a few minutes for her to regain the prior nights memories.

yawn "Did last night really happen? Is he really locked up in my computer room?" she thought grinning like a mad woman, relishing in the thoughts. "And did I totally own him last night? Oh man this is too cool!" she squealed to herself, popping out of bed in a happy mood, scurrying towards the sealed door.

"Man I wonder what's going on in there!" she thought to herself, then remembered the book and rushed back to her room to snatch it. She began forming the thought in her mind as the flipped excitedly through the book. "Im looking for a spell, to look through a sealed door, but not be seen by the ones sealed..." she mumbled landing on the exact "peeking" spell. She placed it on the door and looked in carefully just incase she had done something wrong. Inside she saw the little girl curled up under a blanket she had left in the closet, and the demon man sitting frustrated, in her spinning computer chair. To her amusement he was spinning slightly back and forth in the chair strumming his claws on the desk, in an undignified, un-Sesshomaru like fashion. She couldn't help but laugh at him. "Heh heh, he looks soooo bored! How cute!" she squeaked as she took off the spell and went to the kitchen for breakfast, after all the sealing spell was still going to last for another couple hours, she was a notorious 'short sleeper'.

Glancing back occasionally at the door, she ate her breakfast in the best mood she had ever been in in the morning, thinking. "Man, SG is gonna love this!"

After breakfast, and the rest of her morning routine, she began preparing her school stuff, she'd have to leave soon, but fortunately the school was not far away. While pushing all of her school stuff in to her new bag, she heard a faint click sound as her spell wore off, and the door slid slightly open. Expecting Sesshomaru to be the first one out to confront her, she was surprised to see the sleepy face of Rin peek around the corner.

"Good morning HoD!" she chirped rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning little one, you hungry? I can make you something quick before I go."

"Really?" she returned expectantly.

"Yup! And I'll feed your sour puss friend if he's hungry too!"

"Hehe... Sesshomaru wont eat human food."

"Aahh well, I'll make you something!" she said with a smile wisking into the kitchen and popping a breakfast hot pocket into the microwave. Two minutes later with a ding she pulled it out, to rins astonishment.

"How'd you do that?"

"It's the beauty of modern technology girl! Not careful, its hot." she said handing it to Rin who gobbled it greedily. It wasn't til Rin had nearly finished that the smell got to Sesshomaru, and lead him out of the room.

"_What is that curious smell? It actually smells, pretty good." _He thought to himself, as he finally decided to investigate.

"Well good morning there! You hungry?" she asked coyly.

"Not for human food." he stated matter- of- fact-ly.

"Well your gonna hafta, cause its all I got, and Rin seems to like it!"

"Mmhmm it good!" she said grinning wide.

"I will not eat at all then." he finished turning up his nose at the oddly smelling food.

"Your loss lord Sesshomaru!" she chimed, licking her fingers.

"Rin you want to come with me? You'll get to see more of my world."

"Really? I'd love to! But will lord Sesshomaru let me?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter, he's not coming !" she replied snidely.

"I don't want to." he continued being belligerent.

"Well fine! I wasnt going to take you anyway... _fluffy!_"

"Quit calling me fluffy!"

"Why does it bug you?"

"I am not fluffy!"

"Aww mister fluffy wuffy's all up set!"

"I will kill you if you call me that again!"

"Fluuuuuuffffffyyyyyyyyyy..." she taunted, and he lunged only to get commanded by HoD. "Freeze fluff ball!" and to his amazement his body stopped in its tracks.

"What? What have you done to me!"

"It's the control collar, it froze you in place, and I think im gonna leave you like that alllllllll day!"

"It'll wear off."

"Maybe, but wait! I have my book and staff! I can make you stay like that!"

"_Aww shit"_ was what he thought as she pulled the large staff and book from her bag and placed a spell on him to make him stay.

"SPOT FREEZE!" she commanded and his feet froze to the floor.

"How long am I gonna be stuck like this?"

"Until I unfreeze you." she said looking at him then looking back at some stuff she had left from a party. With an evil grin she gathered it up and placed it on her unwilling house guest quickly, then grabbed Rin and hustled out the door, leaving Sesshomaru trapped with a jesters hat, mardi gras beads, a pimp cape, and a really bad batman belt.

"I feel stupid." he said as soon as the door slammed behind her.

HoD put Rin in the car and belted her down, while Rin wondered what was happening now, and was still giggling at Sesshomaru's current state.

"All right Rin, we gotta go, now tell me if you start feeling sick okay?"

"Okay why?" she wondered.

"Because cars can do that to you. And don't stick your hand out the window okay?"

"Okay!" she replied happily, wriggling in her seat. With that HoD took off for school, giving Rin the strict orders to be quiet and respectful, and pulling a doll out of her bag, had her sit at the back of the class room. She only had a couple of classes in a day so with the end of her final class she decided, Rin was gonna need some new clothes.

"Come on Rin! Lets go shopping, you need different clothes if your gonna be here."

"But what about lord Sesshomaru?"

"What about him?"

"Shouldn't we go back and unfreeze him?"

"Hmmmmmmmmm nahhhh he can wait!"

Back at her house...

Is she going to come back? Im getting cold..." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Meow?"

"Go away cat."

"Meow?"

"I said go away."

"Meow!" the cat then launched herself off the near by dresser and landed on him, climbing up and sitting on his head, flicking her tail in his face.

"Get off me!" he yelled, only to have the cat start kneading into his shoulder.

"I swear I am going to kill this cat. When's that woman coming home? Human! HUMAN!... HoD...? help..."

Back to Rin and HoD

"Wow! This place is huge!" Rin gawked at the inner workings of the mall.

"Come on, the store im bringing you to is over this way."

"HoD?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being so nice to me, its just too bad lord Sesshomaru isn't nicer to you, its not your fault we're here is it?"

"I don't know, its kinda my fault, but he has got to calm down and allow himself to fit in, for his own good, because if he doesn't, there could be trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Rin replied worriedly.

"It could just be my paranoia talking, but I think the government covers up stuff like what happened to you two."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but don't say anything."

"Okay HoD." she promised. "I jsut hope he cooperates soon."

"Me too Rin, I don't want to keep restraining him, I want to be friends, even if I have to leave the collar on. Although it does look good on him doesn't it?"

Rin replied with a nod and a giggle, what would the future hold fo them?

Back with Sesshomaru...

"I hope she comes back soon... this cat is really annoying..." whining uncharacteristically.

"Really soon..."

**Awwww poor sesshy! but his torments only gonna get worse when she comes back! check back soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry i haven been on in a while, computer issues. And i know there are format issues and whatever, i dont care! So here you go at long last, chapter three!

* * *

Heading back from the mall, HoD and Rin were enjoying the music from the radio as Rin played with her new stuff. Along with the bags for Rin there were a few others, containing clothing for the uncooperative Sesshomaru.

"HoD? So that bag of yours, what's it do?"

"Well, in my stories, I could pretty much store an infinite amount of stuff in it, as well as ask it for anything."

" Really? That's cool!"

"Yeah, come to think of it I probably could have gotten clothes for ya from it, oh well, whatever." she mumbled focusing back on her driving.

"you think we can get Sesshomaru sama to where that stuff?" Rin said looking at the bags next to her in the back seat.

"I'll make him if I hafta, wait, he's still frozen in place back home, I forgot 'bout that." she said, picking up the pace a little.

Reaching home, instead of rushing in, she sauntered casually, opening and closing the door slowly. She then walked deliberately around the frozen and frustrated sesshomaru, strait to the couch setting down the bags. Rin was the next to pop through the door, noticing the bedraggled Sesshomaru and deciding to follow HoD to the couch.

"Will you release me from this spell now?"

"hmmmm, maybe… if your gonna behave and calm down."

"I will try."

"your gonna hafta do better then try."

"Shut up wench and release me!" he said, cringing immediately at the fact he had just said that out loud.

"oooo, you just bought yourself at least another hour." she said flipping the tv on. "and I got you some new clothes to wear too."

"What would I want with human clothing?" he said as he saw the cat hopping back onto the dresser.

"Well so your not carted off to some bunker underground, and have to be chained forever, to be experimented on and never see the light of day again."

Thinking for a moment and cooling his tone. "You're a bit paranoid aren't you?"

"Maybe, bit it will keep us all safe."

Waiting a moment, sesshomaru decided to try again "will you release me now?" he said, glaring at the cat who look like she really wanted to jump back onto him.

"Nope, for that 'wench' comment you gotta wait."

"yeah Sesshomaru, you gotta be nicer, we may be here a while!" Rin chimed, and twirled in her skirt.

"silence Rin!"  
"Be nice!" HoD yelled back. "for that little out burst you earned, something else" she said , standing up and walking into the kitchen, coming out with a dry erase marker. "Hold still!" she said as she scribbles onto his face.

One look and rin was virtually in tears laughing.

"what did you do to me?!" he demanded

"don't worry, it washes off, but, I have a camera, so your image now will be saved forever!

"how?" he said bewildered and fuming.  
"you'll see." she said with a grin.

An hour later, as promised, she released Sesshomaru, who, now knowing better than to try and argue with, for fight with her, simply asked how to clean off her marks. After fumbling in the bathroom to learn how to work the sink, he rubbed his temples frustrated, peering into his reflection in the mirror. "what have I gotten into?" he mumbled quietly to his reflection. "and with that camera creation, that image is like, a perfect portrait." he continued, this world was new and strange, and this woman had an incredible power over him. She and Rin were right about something though, there was no way to know how long they'd be in this world. To his dismay, he determined, he would have to fit in. Raking his claws through his hair, he walked, defeated, out of the bathroom, and to where Rin and HoD were playing in the living room.

"I see you got all the marker off." she said with a smile.

"yes."

"hehe, you gonna listen to me now?"

"I suppose I have to."

"yay! lord sesshomaru, she really is nice if you give her a chance!" Rin said, holding a puzzle piece.

"what you said earlier, about the humans and ' being dragged off' would humans really do that?"

"unfortunately yes, you see, demons, and any other magical or immortal being, are considered a myth, to have never have existed, to the main populous of the world. Were one to be discovered, to prevent an up roar and out of curiosity somewhat, they would be hidden and studied. Humans in general are actually a very curious species."

"I have seen that, they would not fear me?"

"well yeah they would, and that might cause mass hysteria, which is a bad thing."

"I see." he said, drinking in the new information, the world was very different.

"hey sesshomaru? If you've finally decided to give blending in a shot, I did get clothing for you. You'll need them if you ever wanna leave my home."

" rin went out in her normal clothing." he observed

"true, but she's also a little kid, that's easier to get away with."

"fine, show me the clothing." he said. Pulling the various articles of clothing from their bags the found a few sets of clothing that seemed to fit him well.

"I must ask you this though sesshomaru."

"what is that?" he said twisting in his new, much closer and lighter clothes.

"if you do go out, can you hide your markings."

"why?" he said, still messing with the unfamiliar feel of the new cotton clothing.

"because people may actually recognize you, after all, you are a character in a popular book series.

"I could try I suppose." he said now fiddling with buttons.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" the sudden outburst startled the demon man.

"w-what?"

"messing with your clothes! Its really annoying!"

"well I am not used to them do not yell at me! This is strange to me!"

"I know! But just leave it alone, if you keep worrying the fabric with those claw of yours you'll rip something."

"fine, sorry…"

"its okay, believe it or not this is frustrating and stress full to me too."

"I suppose It would be." he said with a sigh. "I'll never get your world, every is too different."

"sure you will! First thing we do now though is get you eating human food!"

"what kind?" he said sheepishly, having never eaten human food, and seeing how everything was so different he worried if he even could.

"any and all kinds! Hydrogenated and so forth!"

"hydr-what?" he said.

"never mind. Look, I got some pizza pockets you can try, they're really tasty. Although not terribly healthy for you… but that's modern convenience."

"I don't understand…"

"if you're here long enough, you will." as the strange machine she called a microwave made its whirr noise, he pondered and grew even more nervous about what life was going to be like, and what this strange human food was. So many things were running through his head. How would he fit in? would anyone he knew find out? What will this human do to him? What's he going to do? Right now the only thing he did know, was that the things in the machine, sure smelled good.

* * *

Well I certainly hope you liked it, i spent a bit of time on it. review please!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey look at that! I got another chapter up and it didnt take me a month!

* * *

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, secretly delighted, and recognizing a familiar whirr noise. The human was using that machine again, and the smell radiating from it was enticing. Sesshomaru had been surprised with how enjoyable the human food was. The smell made him want to drool uncharacteristically. The mixture of the scent, the ingredients, the fact it took no time at all, he loved this machine. But what got him was, how in the hells did she make it to the kitchen without waking him? It baffled him, was he getting soft? Was this human life getting to him? His answer was… relieving, but irritating as well.

"oh? My sleep spell wore off, well I got some breakfast for you, I'll actually use the oven tonight, but I have stuff to do this morning." Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes and pushed himself up from the couch.

"you've been practicing spells on me?"

"um yeah… sorry, you were barely asleep, I thought if I put a sleep spell on you, you might get a good sleep, instead of tossing and turning all night like you have been."

"I am not used to sleeping every night, I barely sleep at all…"

"yeah yeah yeah mister macho. Your not in feudal Japan now so just relax."

"woman, when are you going to let me out of this suffocating box of a building. Why I even listen to you, its against everything I am."

"You listen to me because you have to, remember the collar?" he clasped his one clawed hand around the leather collar, it was indeed, still there. "I see you do, and I I'm taking you out today, your going to run errands with me. As long as you behave so I don't have to force the issue. As funny as I find my control over you, I also don't like it. I don't like controlling a man like you, your to proud and noble-like for that. I hate doing it."

"You do?" Her comment caught him off guard, he figured she had no regrets about it.

"Yes, I hate that you won't let me help you fit in. I don't know how long you'll be here Sesshomaru, and I don't want you to be a shut in. I want you to experience my world, and be a part of it." she said with a calmness and seriousness he hadn't seen.

"I suppose I should try, this is your world, you know best." She grinned slightly, as she set a cup with tea and a hot pocket in front of him. He gingerly picked up the tea and sipped it slowly, ignoring him wanting to start with the tasty hot pocket. He was trying to regain as much of his true demeanor as he could after the week of acting like, as HoD might say, a 'spazz'.

"Where is Rin? Did you put your spell on her?"

"No, I found a foam pad and she's sleeping on it in the computer room. She sure was tired. That's where we're going today, to get stuff to clear up that back room so you can have a room instead of sleeping on the couch. She can continue sleeping in the computer room, its no hurting anything."

"You don't have to do this." he started.  
"No, no I do have to do this, for your sake."

"You don't have a lot of money to live on, I know that much, why spend more on me?"

"Because I have to, and I can get most of it, if not all of what I'm looking for, for a while, from that bag now. I have more money to spare."

"then why go out?"

"Well I gotta know what I'm asking for, and I need to get you outta the house. Is that so wrong?"

"I do want to see more."

"See? It'll be fun! We're gonna take Rin to a park too so she can make some friends."

"She doesn't need friends." he says, the tell tale old Sesshomaru peeking through.

"She's young, she needs to play, don't act like that." she said glaring sideways at him. He only looked away to avoid the unnerving, piercing glare she continued to give him. She smiled and went back to her own breakfast. An hour later Rin awoke and sleepily walked out from the room, dragging her doll.

"Good morning, you hungry?"

"mmhmm."

"hehe, I'll get you something to eat."

"Don't you need to go to school or something?"

"Not today little one."

"Okay." she said through sleepy eyes.

It was an hour later and Rin was dressed. She loaded her into the back seat, and introduced Sesshomaru to "The Screaming Metal Deathtrap" for the first time.

"Screaming, Metal, Deathtrap?" he repeated apprehensively.

"Yeh, its not really all that bad, I just thought it was funny. Well get in, its not gonna explode or anything." she said sweetly as he opened the door carefully, then took his seat. After fiddling with the seat belt for the better half of ten minutes, they were finally off and running.

"Are we going to arrive soon? This vehicle does not move right." he said looking slightly green.

"Oh yeah that, a lot of people get that, if I'm not in the front seat I get sick as a dog." Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Uhhh woops, sorry, its just an expression, open the window a little. Wait I'd better do It so you don't break anything." she sighed as she pushed the button on the door. Sesshomaru was annoyed with this. Did she think he was incompetent? That he was some kind of moron who couldn't do anything?

"I know that look your giving me, look, how long did it take you to figure out your clothes, and how a toilet worked, and you still cant be trusted with the microwave. So I'm just trying to save us both a hassle."

"Fine."

"Fine." she mocked as he leaned close to the window and could feel the wind start whipping through his hair. He leaned further towards the window and some of his hair whipped out and flowed rapidly behind him. This was very fast, the rate they were moving might even exceed what he can to in short bursts. The bizarre scents whipping past in the wind were enticing as well. And the sight of everything rushing by was an excitement as well. Before HoD knew it, he was hanging out the door like a common dog.

"SESSHOMARU!" She screamed, grabbing him by the back of the shirt and jerking him back into the vehicle, bashing his head on the window.

"What did you do that for?" he grimaced, rubbing the bruised spot on the back of his head.

"For one you look like a retarded person, hanging out the window like that. And two, if a truck decided to get close to my car off would go your head!"

"I wasn't going to let myself get hit, its just, so many scents, and so quickly. I haven't experienced that before."

"Well I guess we know why dogs like to hang their heads out the window. "

"what's that supposed to mean?" he retorted defensively.

"nothing, were almost there so sit still. I don't need any extra attention with you two. Even though Rin has adapted quite nicely." she said with a smile, glancing back through the mirror. Rin was sitting quietly, watching stuff go by outside, and not really focused on anything. She seemed to know the focus had turned to her.

"what? What is it?"

"Oh its nothing, I'm just admiring how well you've already adjusted. While Mister tough guy here seems to be clueless." Rin only smiled and giggled as she peered out the window again. Quietly, so as not to get her attention again, Sesshomaru spoke back to HoD.

"she's thinking. She just seems to disappear inside her own head sometimes. She's don't that since I've known her."

"I wonder what she thinks about. As far as I can tall she seems to be a very smart little girl."

"about her family perhaps. They were murdered all by bandits."

"is that so? Poor thing. It certainly was nice of you to look after her. Why'd you do it anyway."

"honestly, I do not know. I cannot let anything happen to her. But it is her decision to follow me."

"she's quite smitten with you, like a big brother, or a doting uncle." she said with a grin.

"you may be right." with that she pulled into the parking lot. There were many shops in this part of town, and the park was nearby. She had planned the whole day, meeting later in the park with a close friend of hers, and the only person in all the world, she would trust with a secret as big as the one sitting next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**YAYSIES! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! **

* * *

Meandering through the street and peering in the store fronts, Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice he was getting quite a bit of attention. 

"HoD?"

"What is it?" she said nonchalantly.

"Why are these humans looking at us in such ways?"

"Not us, you."

"Why are they staring at me then?" he said annoyed.

"Its your hair, no one has hair like that, aside from some albinos." she finished picking up an item on a table outside of her favorite knick knack shop.

"My hair elicits such looks?" the very thought perplexed him. How could ones hair be so interesting? "And what is an albino?"

"An albino is a person who was basically born with no color. And you could pass for one aside from your yellow eyes." His head was spinning, he was learning loads more than he ever wanted or cared to know. As he thought about it he noticed Rin was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Rin?"

"Hmm? Oh, she probably went into the shop."

"We had better find her, she's a bit of a thief." he said, peering through the window.

"Right, I completely forgot about that! Lets go, she's most likely right inside." she said hurriedly. Ducking and standing on tiptoes to see around the crowded shelves the two searched for the roving little pilferer.

"Eep!" came a little voice as HoD scooped up the little girl from behind. "Wha?"

"Don't you be wandering off little one!"

"O-okay…" she said looking more to the ground.

"Rin what have you taken?" came the strong decisive voice of Sesshomaru.

"I-I haven't taken anything Sesshomaru-sama!" and in a flash HoD had clapped her hand tightly over little Rin's mouth.

"Shhhhhh! Don't say his real name out loud! Its hard enough making you blend in. From now on cal him Seth, and no 'lord' or 'sama' got it?"

"Mmmhmmffff" Rin answered.

"And… give me what ever you have taken."

"buh I hafnt tekin anthing!" she mumbled through HoD's hand.

"Yes she has." Sesshomaru stated. Rin looked up pitifully as she was set gingerly on the floor and had HoD look down irritatingly.

"Hand it over now." Rin reluctantly handed over a floral printed bag.

"I thought it was pretty."

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean you can take it. You have to buy it little one."

"I'm sorry." she said now eying the bag she had hidden so well under her skirt. HoD looked closely at it. It was a cute little denim bag with back straps. It was covered in printed flowers and looked simply adorable. She knelt down by the little girl and spoke sweetly.

"Rin, if you really want this bag, I'll get it for you, but, you have to promise not to steal anything else okay?"

"Really?" she looked up excitedly.

"Why get it for her, it is not as if she needs it." Sesshomaru uttered blandly. Seizing him by the ear she pulled him close.

"Because num nuts, I'm nice that way. Let her have some fun, she's just a little girl and this is as new to her as it is to you. Besides I think your just jealous because she's adapting better than you are." she finished with a pinch before releasing his sensitive ear all together sending him rocketing upwards.

He winced and thought _"oww, was that really necessary?" _to himself as he rubbed the assaulted ear.

After paying for the little bag and putting it on her back the trio headed back outside. "All right then. Now we have to go to the park."

"Why there?" Rin asked absentmindedly as she and Sesshomaru watched a Scion XB roll by with a look of disgust. Unbeknownst to either of them they were thinking the same thing, _"That thing hideous, its like a box on wheels."_

"Because we're meeting a friend of mine there. C'mon lets go, the signal says walk."

Rin ran forwards across the cross walk and quite easily beat the other two across. HoD picked up the pace to catch up to the excited little girl. While Sesshomaru hung back and watched. What HoD had said earlier was true, maybe he was jealous of how fast Rin was adapting. He didn't have much time to think about it though because the light had just changed back to don't walk and an impatient motorist was honking at him. Throwing them a, 'do it again and I kill you' look he finished crossing the street and headed for the park to catch up with his host and Rin. Sighing he began thinking of what would happen if he were to never return home, would he be able to live like a human?

squish there was an odd feeling beneath his foot, and a foul smell. Looking down at his foot "eww what did I step in?" the sudden unexpected surprise of dog poo snapped him out of his thought process, as he desperately tried to wipe the foul substance of the bottom of his shoe. He was so preoccupied with what he was doing he didn't notice an energetic young woman come bounding up to him.

"HIYAS!" he snapped back up right so fast he almost lost his balance.

"Who are you?" he answered crossed.

"Me? Queen of wootness! How bout you?" Sesshomaru almost spoke his own name, then remember HoD's warnings. He wracked his brain to remember his alias.

"I am… Seth. " he said out hastily, trying to think of a way to escape this bizarre woman in front of him, without reveling who he was.

"Well 'long pause' Seth what you doing in the park today? Other than collecting dog bombs on your shoes?"

"I'm here with, a, friend. She's supposed to be meeting some one." He said now trying to back away.

"Oooo me too!"

"Well maybe you should go look then." he said praying to the gods that she would just leave. He was about to be in a rude shock.

"SG!!!!! There you are!" came a voice from a distance. Sesshomaru willed his best that it wasn't the voice he thought it was, but one look confirmed it. Here came HoD from a distance speed walking towards the very same woman the seemed to bother him so much.

"HoD! There you are! "

"I see you met one of my house guests already."

"Really? Cool!"

"C'mon lets go to the picnic tables."

"Okie dokie artichokie!" she chimed scooping up Sesshomaru arm and tugging him behind her. Rin snickering in tow.

"This is going to be a looong day." the misplaced demon muttered to himself, closing his eyes tight and wishing hard that when he opened them, this would all have been a dream.

Too bad for him its not.

* * *

** Ah yes, SG has made her entrance. she has changed her name since i started this story, but anyone who has read Know Your Stars:: FREE FOR ALL!! will know her. the very funny Shinigami Goumen (sorry i may have misspelled that)**


End file.
